LOZ: The Characters
The legend of Zelda is well known to have a long line of memorable characters. Even those who only was seen in 1 LOZ game, some are good, some are bad, and others have a bit of a quirky personality. Main Characters Link Eventhough this kind of "legend" is about a woman named Zelda. But a lot of the LOZ games are about a man. Though his name is really ambiguous, fans know him as Link. He's the "Boy without fear". He has an invincible will and an unbeatable determination. His courage has guided him to save the land of Hyrule and beyond. He uses a sword and even a variety of weapons (e.g., Bow & Arrow, bombs, hookshot and various magical items) and can even solve puzzles when traversing in dungeons. Princess Zelda The female character that the game franchise takes it's name after. The noble princess who has proved to be just as courageous as Link. Though, in the earlier games, Zelda has played the old, boring role of "damsel in distress" (as did Princess Peach in Super Mario Bros.). Over the years however, Zelda has gained the strength and courage as does Link and began to play a bigger role in Link's adventures. Either if she disguised herself as a Shiekah (known as Shiek) or if she's a completely different person herself as she was once a pirate named Tetra or taken the form of an Iron Knuckle knight. Zelda's magical powers has proven to help Link in his adventures. Other chatacters Impa Though, Impa was mentioned in The Legend of Zelda and was in the instruction manual of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link, but Impa didn't make an official appearance until Ocarina of Time. Her role in the LOZ series is constant, the aid of Princess Zelda. Her appearance changes with every game, her most familiar appearance is in Ocarina of Time. Impa is also very quick to help Link in his adventures by giving him valuable information or even a magical item. Kaepora Gaebora The sacred Owl who may or may not be the spirit of another wise being. His first appearance was Link's Awakening when he helps guide Link on his quest to awaken the Wind Fish. Kaepora Gaebora would also appear in Ocarina of Time and play a similar role in that game as well in other LOZ games. His wise words did help in many of Link's adventures. Malon A small girl who lives in Lon Lon Ranch not far from Hyrule Castle. When she was young, she was a nice, bubbly, upbeat girl who loved to be around horses (especially one named Epona), she would teach Link on how to approach horses with her song. Unfortunately, as Ganondorf changed the ownership of the ranch to Ingo, who use to work at the ranch, Malon was forced into work as Ingo would mistreat the horses if she dared disobey him. This is until Link returned and challenged Ingo to a horse race and won...twice. Though, Malon actually appeared under the name "Marin" in Link's Awakening but both love to sing and attend to animals as well. The same goes to Malon's Termina counterparts: Romani and Cremia. Saria One of the Kokiri children that truely cared for Link when he was a kid. Her role in the franchise was minor, but in Ocarina of Time proved to be very crucial, as Saria gave Link a Fairy Ocarina, taught him her song and even told Link about the Spiritual Stone of Water. As Link returned to Hyrule from the Sacred Realm, he had to rescue her from the Forest Temple, Link was successful and she awakened as the Sage of Forest. Darunia The leader of the mountainous race called Gorons. Outside, he may look tough and a bit grumpy, but inside he has a good heart, a witty personality and an uncanny knack for dancing. After Link liberates Dodongo's Cavern, he thanks him by giving him the Spiritual Stone of Fire as Link ended the Goron famine. After Link returns, he helps Darunia again by rescuing the Gorons and defeat Volvagia in the Fire Temple, Darunia becomes the Sage of Fire and aids Link in his adventure to defeat Ganondorf. Princess Ruto The cute, bubbly, but somewhat spoiled Princess of the Zora race. Ruto often complains about her duties of feeding her races lord: Jabu-Jabu. Even when meeting with Link, she proven to be more burden than ally, even after Link served his purpose to her. After Link defeats Barinade, he asks for her Spiritual Stone of Water, Ruto decreed that it's her engagement ring to him, so link takes the stone as well as her hand (or fin) in marriage. When Link ventures to the Water Temple 7 years later, the spoiled Ruto scalded Link for making her wait for so long, but asks him for help again as her people is now frozen under ice. Link helps her liberate the Water Temple of the evil that dwelled, she awakens as a Sage and aids Link in his adventure. Nabooru A strong willed female Gerudo. Unlike her fellow race, she follows orders by just one person: herself. She's the only female Gerudo that doesn't follow Ganondorf, but opposes him as she knows he's evil. As Link meets her in the Spirit Temple, she asks him to get the special items inside the temple: the Silver Gauntlets and steal the temple's treasure. But as Link succeeds in his mission to help Nabooru, she was taken by 2 witches Koume and Kotake (AKA Twinrova) and take over her mind to do Ganondorf's bidding. When Link returns to the Spirit Temple as an adult, he notices an Iron Knuckle that looks weird, after he defeats this Iron Knuckle, it was Nabooru. After Link defeats Twinrova, she awakens as the Sage of Spirit and aids Link in his adventure. Ilia The daughter of the Mayor of Ordon Village. Ilia is another female that cares for Link dearly as well as the horse Epona, but as monsters attack Hyrule, she was captured by them. It wasn't until later in Link's quest that he must help her regain her lost memories, she eventually does thanks to Link and believes that Link will complete his adventure. Midna Link's helper in his Twilight Princess adventure. As Link was transformed into a wolf-like creature, she helps him escape the besieged Hyrule Castle. She's one of the Twilight beings that was usurped from her throne by the evil king: Zant. She sees Link as an oppertunity to reclaim her throne. Though, she did help Link in his adventure but she was quite abusive verbally and approached Link quite harshly (unlike Navi). Ezlo One of the earliest magical relics that helped Link. Ezlo also gives Link some good tatics as well as pointing him in the right direction, and even allowed Link to shrink and speak to the Minish beings as well. Linebeck The captain of his very own ship. He's the ship captain helped Link on his quest to find the Phantom Hourglass and rescue Tetra. His ship is not like The King of Red Lions from The Wind Waker though his ship can wield a bomb cannon, but can also function without a sail. Fi The Spirit of the Goddess sword. Fi has aided Link in his adventure to find Zelda and even give the Goddess Sword more power, even turning into the legendary Master Sword. She has served Link quite well and even helped him turn legendary by aiding him in the silent world and even use the powers that a hero can possess and eventually defeat Demise. Though, Fi would be abscent in other LOZ games. Groose Known as the local bully of the Skyloft acadamy. Groose picks on Link due to his own love for Zelda, but Zelda scalds him for picking on Link. Eventhough he would lose to Link in a contest, Groose realizes the error of his ways and decides to help Link in his adventure and even helps him seal the imperfect form of Demise (AKA The Imprisoned). Villains Ganon/Ganondorf The Main antagonist of the LOZ franchise. The leader of the Gerudo race wasn't just satisfied just being the ruler of his own people, he wanted to rule the world. He came to Hyrule to form a false alliance with the king, but then he showed his true colors and attacked the castle, he then entered the sacred realm and obtained the Triforce, but only the Triforce of Power remained with Ganondorf. This would become almost an eternal battle between him and the forces of good. Ganondorf first appeared in Ocarina of Time (though he was first mentioned in A Link to The Past) and he was turned into a pig-like monster known as Ganon. Ganon also turned into a wizard named Agahnim i hopes to break the sage's seal on his dark world he helped create and hopes to rule Hyrule once again, but failed once again. Majora A long time ago, in another world. There was a tribe that performed evil rituals and even wore masks. This mask was one of them, known as Majora. Though, even it's tribe was afraid of it's malicious powers and even sealed it away to prevent it's misuse. Though, the mask escaped it's seal when the tribe became extinct. The Happy Mask Salesman from Hyrule explored and found this mask, but was taken by the Skull Kid, but the Skull Kid had no idea of the true nature of the mask and was possessed by it, the mask makes the Moon of the land of Termina to fall and destroy the land. Link realizes that he must stop the mask from destroying Termina, Link succeeds and the evil powers of the mask had dissipated. Vaati The evil diety of the wind. Long before Ganondorf, there was Vaati that wreaked havoc on Hyrule. Though, Link would use another sacred weapon: The Four Sword (earler known as the Picroi Sword which turned into the Four Sword where the wielder would split into 4 copies of himself. Vaati even joined forces with Ganondorf in an attempt to destroy Hyrule, but failed ultimately. Ghirahim The being that works for the evil being: Demise. He appears first in the Skyview Temple where he fights against Link. You will find out that he's actually a sword that has taken on human form in hopes to revive his master. Demise The first being of evil that coveted the Triforce. He cursed the land that will be known as Hyrule until he was defeated by the ancient goddess Hylia and turns into the grotesque being known as "The Imprisoned". Despite escaping from his seal several times, he was stopped by Link, who even went into the past to stop him, his powers eventually dissipated when it was absorbed by the Master Sword.